Mistakes
by grimreaxper
Summary: What if Han didn't love Leia, what if he loved someone else.


_A/N: I don't usually write ships, but I wanted to share this with you all. Oh and prepare for some feels not because of SkySolo, but a few things were mentioned about another ship._

Luke was sad now that his father is dead and Leia didn't even notice nor did she care much, she only gave attention to Han. Luke was jealous because (he didn't want to admit it) he had fallen for the scruffy looking nerfherder as Leia called him. He closed himself off from everyone including his sister. He'd have nightmares of Vader's death and there would be no one to comfort him, he started eating less, sleeping less until one day he collapses. Leia starts realizing what is wrong and also realizes that she doesn't love Han and that Luke does. Luke wakes up in the infirmary "Luke! I was so worried." Leia says rushing to his side "Were you?" Luke asks accusingly "I'm sorry, I haven't been paying attention to you." Leia says and Luke starts breaking from the inside, his walls crashing down fast "I-" Luke tries to say something, but the words get stuck in his throat "I thought you liked Han more than me?" Luke says confused and tears start gathering in his eyes "I though I lost you too." He continues and the tears start flowing down his cheeks "I lost Vader and it felt like I lost you." He says "Vader? That Sith was no family to you." Leia scoffs "This is exactly what I mean! You toss _me_ and our _father_ aside like we are just trash to you!" Luke shouts at Leia and Han shows up at the door "You wouldn't even care if I died, you only care about Han and your own selfish self! I wish I had never known the truth." Luke says and almost hits Leia when reality dawns on him and he lets out a sob.

"Maybe I am too much like Anakin and not like Padme." Luke mutters "Who's Anakin and Padme?" Han asks making himself known "Padme Amidala was the Senator of Naboo and Anakin was a Jedi Knight." Luke says "But who are Padme and Anakin to you?" Leia asks confused "Padme married Anakin in secret and they fought many things together and in the end eachother. Anakin was _The Chosen One_ and an example of true heroism." Luke says "But who is he?" Han asks "Anakin Skywalker was Ben's padawan and as I said Padme's secret husband." Luke explains and they look even more confused "Anakin was taunted by visions of his mother Shmi being tortured and he couldn't take it anymore so he went back to his home planet Tatooine and asked his old owner where his mother is and found out she had been bought and got married. He went to their house and found out his mother had been taken by the Tusken Raiders, he left to find her, but it was too late. Shmi died in his arms and her last words to him was _I love you_ and then he killed all of the Tusken Raiders." Luke says.

Luke drinks some water from a cup "Some months later Anakin found out that Padme was pregnant with his child and was thrilled. That night or was it the next, he had a vision of Padme dying in childbirth and that was the other reason why he turned to the Dark Side, the third reason was Sheev Palpatine Who was the Supreme Chancellor at the time and he twisted Anakin's mind to believing he could save Padme's life by turning to the Dark Side, but he was deceived." Luke states and takes another gulp of water "But what happened to Padme?" Han asks "She died because she lost the will to live and gave birth to twins whom she named Luke and Leia." Luke says and something sparks in Leia's eyes "She was our mother and Anakin was our father?" Leia asks "Then how is Vader your dad?" Han asks "Anakin took on the name of Darth Vader." Luke explains and sighs "So now you know the truth, both of you." He says and quietens "What did you mean by the Chosen One?" Leia asks "There was a prophecy of a vessel of pure Force the Chosen One will be, more powerful than anyJediin history. The prophecy of the Chosen One was an ancient Jedi legend that foretold the coming of a powerfully Force-sensitive being who would restore balance to the Force." Luke says "And Anakin is the most powerful Jedi? How do they know that?" Han asks "Because Anakin didn't have a father, he was formed by the Midichlorians and he had a bigger Midichlorian count than Yoda did." Luke explains "What does that make you then?" Leia asks "The last Jedi in existence." Luke says and pours himself another glass of water.

Leia takes a step back "You two need to talk, I'll be in my quarters." She says and walks out _She knows my_ mind tells me and I take a deep breath and try to stop more tears from escaping "She broke up with me and said that she wasn't the one who loved me or whatever she means with that." Han says and a tear rolls down Luke's cheek "She's right." Luke says and looks down at his lap. Han graps Luke's chin gently and makes him look at his face "Well neither did I really, wrong sibling." Han says and kisses Luke on the lips. Luke's eyes widen and he kisses back, soon enough Han grabs him by the waist and brings him closer to the kiss and then let's go, pulling away "You are a really good kisser." Han says and winks at Luke making him blush.


End file.
